Organization XIII Truth or Dare
by LazerWing
Summary: Just what it says on the tin. A fic inspired to make their lives crazy. R & R Plz.
1. Chapter 1

(The Castle that Never Was)

It was a usual day at the castle that never was, and everyone was bored for the lack of missions. They considered on just lounging about today but they were suddenly called into the meeting room by their leader Xemnas. When they got into the room they were surprised to see xemnas looking at a red chest with gold trim with a raised eye brow.

Saix: Superior is something the matter?

Xemnas: (Turn to face his fellow 13 members, Namine, and Repliku) This odd package was sent to us but there is no name nor address to find out who sent it. I am most curious as to what is inside of it.

Axel: Then why not open it then?

Xemnas: I would but for some odd reason it won't open for me.

Vexen: And why is that, superior?

Xemnas: Every time I try to do so the box sends off a massive volt of electricity through my veins and makes me tingle all over.

Luxord: (Turns to Larxene) Larxene did you have something to do with this?

Larxene: No but I guess I should open it just to shut you all up.

Larxene walks up to the box and quickly open it up just as the volts started to come out. She looked inside and fished out the only thing that was in there and the item was a card.

Larxene: A card? All this fuss over a card? How stupid and what's with the electrical current flowing through the box? Who is exactly are they trying to keep out of here?

Xemnas: All are wonderful questions but are you sure that's all that's in there?

Larxene: Yes I am sure.

Roxas: What does it say?

Larxene: Let's see. It says 'Dear Organization XIII, I have been watching all of you for quite some time and I am curious if you want to have a bit of a get together to answer a few questions me and my associates have along with a few tasks as well. All of you are implored to come, especially you larxene. (Her eye brows furrowed at this) I made sure only you and you alone could open this chest. I hope to see all of you soon. From, LW.' Hmm…Any ideas as to who LW is?

Xemnas: Doesn't seem to ring any bells, I'm afraid.

Larxene: (Looks further down the message and notices something) Oh wait I missed something here. Another part says 'P.S. To activate a "special" surprise I installed to the box, say the command phrase …' Xemnas can you read this?

Xemnas: (Looks at the words written where she left off) Ah yes, I believe it is Latin and it is pronounced _Venatis Leviosa Proterra Protrolem._

The moment those words left his mouth a small clack was heard from the box and everyone's attention was now on the box as they saw a record player slowly rise from the bottom of the inside of the box. After it reached its place, the record started to play 'Don't worry, be happy.'

_Here's a little song I wrote, you might wanna sing it note for note. Don't worry, Be Happy._

As soon as it reached that point in the song an odd purple gas started to come from the box and quickly fill up the room, making everyone cough a few times before they all collapsed onto the ground unconscious. After everyone was knocked out, the gas was then sucked up by the box and then once it was completely gone a hooded figure entered the room. He was wearing something similar to the Organization coat and other garb but instead of black it was a white color.

?: Heh heh heh. Sometimes I just love my job.

_Don't worry, be happy. Don't worry, be happy now_.

(Unknown Location)

A few hours after the gas struck Larxene and the rest of the organization, they started to wake up one by one in a completely white room and no doors nor were windows around.

Axel: Urgh, what happened?

Luxord: Isn't it obvious? The gift that was sent to us was a trap!

Demyx: Where are we anyway?

Vexen: I'm more curious as to how we got in here in the first place, considering I don't see any obvious means of entering or exiting this place.

Marluxia: I'm more interested in learning the identity of our so called sender.

Larxene: Me too. I am quite curious as what LW stands for.

?: I'd be more than happy to tell you that.

All turn to see the same white hooded coat figure from before standing behind them.

?: I trust you all had a good nap, right? Heh heh.

Saix: (growling) Why You! (Goes charging at the guy in the white hood with his claymore in hand.)

?: (Holds one hand forward with palm out) Sit Boy!

Saix: (Acts like inyuasha and face plants the ground hard) Ow!

Xemnas: Are you LW?

? : Eh-heh. Close. (Pulls hood back to reveal his face) I am his nobody, Hexst.

Xion: Where is LW?

Hexst: He is else ware in the world he created for a certain purpose, (opens up a rift in the fabric of space and time) and unless you want to remain here in this purgatory state I advise you follow me.

Not wanting to stay in purgatory any longer than they needed to, they followed hexst through the tear and into another area before it closed behind them.

(The ROOM)

Upon coming out from the other side of the tear, they find themselves in a plain room like before only in this room there were several chairs and sofas two doors, one being heavily locked closed and another one with a tie on the doorknob, and one chair shaped like a opened hand with a desk in front of it and a computer on top of the desk. Sitting in said chair was a teen say no older than 18 typing on the computer with reading glasses that were almost at the end of his nose. He had blond hair and was wearing the same thing that hexst was.

?: (Without looking at everyone) Hexst, i must applaud you for leading them here, but as you can see I am typing at the moment so I will hold that till then.

Xemnas: I take it that you are this LW person we keep on hearing about?

LW: You are correct. My pen name is Laser Wing and I welcome you all to my domain.

Hexst: Don't you mean 'Our' domain? I mean we basically control all of reality in here.

LW: My mistake, well anyway I sure you are curious as to why I brought you here.

Larxene: Yeah it's crossed out minds.

Saix: (Growling) That and why you sent a trap to us.

LW: Ahem, sit boy!

Saix: (Faceplants hard again) Ouch.

LW: I am sorry for that. Normally I wouldn't stoop so low as to gas my guests but I doubted seriously you would have come otherwise, so I had no other method but that. Anyway the reason why I brought you all here is for one reason: Fan Service.

All except Hexst and LW: Huh?

Marluxia: I wouldn't mind taking off my clothes for you.

LW: (Dead Panned Expression and Tone) Not that kind of Fan Service, Marly. Although that may be required by most of you throughout this ordeal, just to let you know. The fan service I am talking about is questions directed at you by fans who want answers. They may also ask you to do some certain tasks along the course of this series but it is going to remain at 'T' rating. So that means no Graphic Violence, Nudity unless asked, and finally no out right sex. I will allow any kissing or making out to a point, otherwise whoever is asked to do such activities will be sent in here (Points to the door with the tie on the handle). I know that some fans have certain 'urges' and other desires they want to express so I put that there just in case. In addition to these guidelines, I will also issue out some rules.

Roxas: What kind of rules?

LW: I'm glad you asked you loveable chocobo head you.

Roxas: What the-?

LW: Rule 1, There will be no harming of any 'contestant' unless asked by the fans.

Hexst: This basically means no fighting amongst yourselves unless someone dares you to.

LW: Rule 2, No harm must come to any special guests that join us.

Hexst: We added this rule because if we somehow managed to get Sora and the others in here for the day, all of you will need to be on your best behavior. In other words under no circumstances, no killing any special guests!

LW: Rule 3, No one except Me and Hexst cannot do any questions or dares.

Hexst: We will also be in this as well but only we can deny any question or dare if it's too personal or way out of our safety zone. Unfortunately for you though, you have to do so or you face a penalty.

Demyx: What kind of penalty?

LW: It's actually your choice. With either A) Get dropped into a heartless pit via rift or B) Get sent in there (Points to the door locked down tight).

Repliku: What's in there?

LW: That is the dreaded Fan Girl Closet and trust me when I say you do not want to go in there.

The door made a thudding sound as if something slammed on the other side of it hard.

Xigbar: Hold it you mentioned something about a series?

LW: Indeedly so. Considering this is also a story world I would like to welcome you to chapter one of the Organization XIII Truth or Dare Series. Heh heh heh. Let the game, commence.

**I DO not own anything except for my oc Hexst. Rights for Organization XIII and other characters goes to square enix and disney.**

**As always R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

~DAY 2~

LW: Good morrow all, I trust you all had a wonderful night's sleep last night.

Axel: Depends on what you call a good night's sleep. (Cracks back in annoyance) Marly, Larxy, and Xemnas took the couches last night and left us to sleep on the hard ground.

Roxas: Well it could be worse.

LW: Oh it is.

Roxas: Huh?

LW: I just got our first batch of T O D's in today.

Demyx: YAY! LET THE FUN TIMES BEGIN!

LW: Okay dem-dem but you must calm yourself before you hurt yourself. Okay before we start has anyone seen Hexst?

Hexst: (Acts like Xigbar and appears standing on the side of him standing upside down.) Here I am.

Xigbar: (Points at Hexst in an angry manner) WTF HAX! (A computer monitor appears out of nowhere and knocks Hexst to the ground)

Hexst: Ow.

LW: I know I said not to harm other contestants including the ones that basically alter the fabric of reality in here, but considering you just made a garry's mod reference, I'll allow it but only this one time, so don't make a habit of it.

Xigbar: (Nods in understanding as Hexst stands up and dusts himself off)

LW: Okay and our first reviewer is **DM-SAMA!** (Streamers and confetti start to pour down) Nice and he asks have the entire Organization throw a party for the Keyblader's, food and entertainment included! ;) And I happen to think that this is a perfect idea, and considering that it is the middle of summer, do you know what that means?

All: (Shakes their heads)

LW: WE'RE GOING TO THE FRIGGAN BEACH MOTHER F***ERS!

With the flick of his wrist they all disappeared from the room and reappeared on Destiny Island.

Larxene: Okay how did you do that?

LW: Author Powers, and that's all you need to know. Now you all get the party ready while i-(Hexst clears his throat) I mean we go get the others. We will stall for as long as we can. (Walks off with hexst to find the three keybladers)

Xemnas: Okay let's get this over with. Axel, you, Xaldin, and Lexaeus can handle the barbeque and food preparation. Marluxia, you, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Repliku, and Myself will fix the tables, put up the decorations and blow up the balloons. And as for you three girls you may do as you wish, I really doubt we will need your assistance but be on standby just in case.

(Half an Hour Later)

Xemnas: And Finished. (Admires their work and smile) We have finished preparations (Looks at his watch) And just in the nick of time.

Axel: Buffet is ready.

Vexen: I think I hear them coming.

Xemnas: Quick everyone hide!

They all ran to different hiding places and got ready to surprise them.

LW: I'm telling you, you are going to like this.

Sora: Last time I heard you say that I ended up with pink hair for two weeks, and people were starting to confuse me with sakura.

Hexst: (Laughs with Riku and wipes a tear from his eye) Ah classic.

LW: Trust me this will be different.

They all walk to where the party is and were surprised to see what was there.

Sora: Whoa, that is this?

Riku: Isn't it obvious? It's a party.

Kairi: Did you two do this?

LW: No, we didn't this will be the second part of the surprise.

Sora: Huh?

LW: Now!

Organization XIV, Namine, & Repliku: (pop out of their hiding places) SURPRISE!

Sora: Ah it's the organization!

LW: Don't have a cow sora, they wanted to throw you guys a party, isn't that right? (Winks at the organization)

Axel: It's true we have been planning this for a while.

Sora: Well if that's true, then let's party!

LW: Wait before we get started on that, a slight wardrobe change is going to be needed. Author POWRAS GO! (The entire cast's clothes changed into beach wear) Now let's get this party started right! (A giant dj system appeared nearby and had car wash playing at full blast. Give you three guesses where I got this idea from.)

They laughed, partied, joked, ate, and partied some more for a few hours until finally…

LW: Okay now that we all had our fun it is time to continue with the game.

All except the keybladers: Aww!

Riku/Sora/Kairi: Game?

LW: Yes you see, the organization are now players and guests in my little game of truth or dare and now it is about time to continue on. Our next reviewer is SomeoneThatExists and he has quite a few. First off, he wants demyx to sing in his underwear! (Laughs his head off with Hexst and the others)

Demyx: Aww man. (Strips until he is in his underware) This is so embarrising.

Hexst: (Uses his handy iphone to take a snapshot) Blackmail.

Demyx: Did it say what song I am supposed to do?

LW: No but lucky for you I have my ipod with me and I will pick one at random. And the winner is…(Looks at which one it landed on in shock) Oh I am so sorry demyx but it looks like you'll be singin Boombastic by Shaggy. (Dies laughing with hexst)

Demyx: ~ _Mr. Boombastic_

_What you want is a bombastic romantic fantastic lover_

_Shaggy_

_Mr. Lover Lover, hmm_

_Mr. Lover lover, huur girl_

_Mr. Lover Lover, hmm_

_Mr. Lover lover_

_She call me Mr. Boombastic_

_Tell me fantastic_

_Touch me on my back and calls me Mr. ro-ro-mantic_

_Call me fantastic_

_Touch me on my back and call me Mr. Ro- Smooth._

(Continues til end of song)

Demxy: (Puts back on clothes) I never want to do that again.

LW: (Leans over to Hexst) Please tell me you got that on video.

Hexst: Damn Straight and I am going to post this on youtube for sure.

LW: Good, on to the next one and the second dare is for xigbar to act as a damsel in distress.

Xigbar: Um what?

LW: (Snaps fingers and now xigbar is wearing a pink dress and has a pointed pink hat with a pink ribbon flapping from the top) Now all we need is a problem…hmmm…(Lightbulb goes off) Aha I know! (Snaps fingers again and a Shadow appears and grabs Xigbar) Hey Luxord.

Luxord: What?

LW: Congrats you are the knight in shining armor! (Snaps fingers and now luxord is now placed in front of the shadow wearing a suit of armor and is sitting on a horse.)

Luxord: Oh bloody hell…

After several minutes of battling, luxord is victorious in slaying the shadow.

LW: Aren't you forgetting something?

Luxord: And what would that be?

Hexst: You just saved a damsel therefor you must kiss her-er-him.

Xigbar: What, no he doesn't! That wasn't part of the dare.

LW: Ah yes but in the code of chivalry if a damsel is saved by a knight she must give that knight a memento of thanks for being saved which includes kisses.

Luxord/Xigbar: 0_0

LW: I'd do it if I were you. You remember the penalty for not doing a dare completely.

Luxord: (turns to xigbar) You bloody Wanker! (Kisses him the promptly pukes to the side with xigbar doing the same)

Hexst: I think I felt the testosterone levels drop a few points.

LW: Moving right along. Our next dare is for Saix to act gay and wear a bikini! Where does this guy come up with this?

Saix: I honestly don't get why people think I am gay.

LW: Either way you are wearing a bikini and I happen to know the perfect one for you.

Everyone: O_O you do?

LW: Yes and it is all thanks to a little song I remember. Hexst, you remember that commercial right?

Hexst: (Thinks about it for a while until it dawns on him) Oh yeah, nice choice.

Saix: ?

LW: (Snaps his fingers and saix is now wearing a small yellow polka-dot bikini) Ta da.

Saix: (Looks down) …

LW/Hexst: _She wore an itsy bitsy tinny winnie yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time today._

Luxord: _An_

Xigbar: _Itsy_

Xemnas: _Bitsy_

Axel: _Tinny_

Roxas: _Winnie_

Marluxia: _Yellow_

Larxene: _Polka_

Demyx: _Dot_

Xaldin: _Bikini_

All except Saix: _That she wore for the first time today._ Hahahahahahaha!

Saix: (Deadpanned look) … (Changes back into normal clothing)

LW: Anyway on to the Last dare of the day and it is directed towards Xion and Roxas.

Hexst: This guy wants you two to reenact the last scene of Romeo and Juliet.

LW: (Hands roxas a vile of poison) This stuff will work and xion when you find roxas dead when you finish saying your lines use the keyblade instead of a dagger.

Xion: But wait wont we be dead for the rest of the game?

LW: Not to worry. With my AWSOME AUTHOR POWERS (Epic choir music and lightning appears around my hands) I can revive you with just the snap of a finger. Let the play commence.

Roxas: Ah, dear Xion,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!

Drinks

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

Xion: What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

*Kisses him  
Thy lips are warm. I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

*Snatching Roxas's keyblade  
This is thy sheath;

*Stabs herself  
there rust, and let me die.

*Falls on Roxas's body, and dies

Everyone: (applauds is sheer happiness) Bravo Bravo!

LW: One two three, snap! (Snaps his fingers and both Xion and Roxas are now back to life) Welcome back but unfortunately we are currently out of dares and questions, so until next time this is LW…

Hexst: Hexst…

Sora: Sora…

Kairi: Kairi…

Riku: Riku…

Organization XIV: The organization…

Namine: Namine…

Repliku: And Repliku…

LW: Signing off!

All: BYE! And as always R & R accordingly.

LW: I own nothing except my nobody Hexst.


	3. Day 3 Got it Memorized!

~DAY 3~

LW: Good morning everyone, *yawns* I trust all of you had a nice sleep. *Looks over to axel to see that he was buried up to his chest in the sand the same way on that episode of friends that joey was* Did I miss something last night?

Hexst: No we did this recently and now we are waiting for him to wake up.

LW: I see well we just got some new mail in so if you don't mind waking him up, we can move along with the game.

They didn't even need to, for axel was starting to come around. He looked around at where he was and then looked down and had the same reaction as joey until larxy shocked him and then walked off muttering about him being a perv or something. Axel said nothing as he coughed out a puff of smoke.

LW: …Oh…Kay then anyway let's get on with the game and due to the fact we are still here in Destiny Island, congrats to sora kairi and riku, you are now in the game until we leave.

Sora: K

Kairi:Yay!

Riku: *sweatdrops* Hmm…

LW: *deadpanned* Sora and riku I just enjoy your enthusiasm. It's just overwhelming. Anyway back to business. *Snaps fingers and the couches and chairs for the ROOM appear around them as well as the two doors* Anyway we start off with a new face today. This one is from bronynator96 and thou dares Roxas to make out with Xion and to not overdo it I am going to give you 5 minutes to do so.

Roxas: Um…*blushes bright neon red*

Xion: Heh…*Blushes bright neon red too*

LW/Hexst: *looks at eachother and then nods before LW leans towards Axel and Demyx and whisper something into their ears*

Axel/Demyx: *walks up behind Roxas (Axel) and Xion (Demyx) and pushed them together so that their lips meet*

Roxas/Xion: *Blushes a deep red before the really got into the swing of thing but time came up on them*

LW: *Squirts them with a super soaker* okay that's enough times up.

Roxas/Xion: AW…*Look at eachother before blushing again*

LW: Okay these next ones are from ColdHardReader and the first one he asks is directed towards Roxas. He asks if it is true that you once dreamed of asking out Xion?

Roxas:Well…*Blushes*

LW: *Hold my hand up* Say no more your blush says it all. He also asks you if it is true that you had a crush on that one girl in your old group in Twilight Town?

Roxas: Who, Olette? I am sorry to say that you have confused me with Hayner. He has the crush on her not me. I only see her as a friend and a possible drinkin buddie.

LW: Okay this next one is for axel. He it true that you hate forgetting stuff?

Axel: OF COURSE! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU THINK I KEEP ON TELLING PEOPLE GOT IT MEMORIZED?! WITH THE DAILY SHOCKS I GET FROM LARXENE I HAVE ENDED UP WITH A MEMORY PROBLEM!

LW: Okay no need to shout! We got it memorized. Anyway on to the dares and he dares Roxas to ask Xion out to the movies and watch a romantic movie WHILE holding hands.

Roxas: Okay, *Turns to Xion* Xion would you like to go to the movies with me?

Xion: *Jumps up and grabs his hand* Sure!

LW: Away you two go! *Snaps his fingers and both of them vanished to the nearby cinema. He snapped his fingers again and a monitor appeared out of nowhere and an image shows roxas and Xion at the cinema.* Let's see what's gonna happen here.

Everyone watches carefully as both of them watched the new movie The five-year engagement. Roxas and Xion was sitting at the back of the theater and were holding hands the entire time through the movie, until xion got an idea in her mind and hopped onto roxas's lap and started to make out with him but LW made the monitor disappear before anything else was showed.

Everyone: …

LW: … No one speaks of this, agreed?

Everyone: Agreed.

An hour and a half later both reappear with the others with cloths disheveled and looking quite spent.

Roxas/Xion: The movie was awesome…

Everyone else: …

LW: Moving along the next dare is for Axel. He dares you to kiss the first girl you see and to make it fun we are going to put a blindfold on you and spin you around a few times and put you in the middle of a circle with girls here and the one you walk up to they must take off your blindfold and kiss you without you opening your eyes and then you must guess who it is.

Axel: Oh joy…

Lw pulls out a blindfold he had with him and place it over axel's eyes.

LW: Can you see anything?

Axel: No.

Lw leads axel to the small circle of girls which consisted of Larxene, Namine, Xion, and Kairi but what axel didn't know is that marly was also in the circle as well as Saix. After Lw spun him around a few times, axel was pretty dizzy and could barely stand up straight. After LW let axel go he stumbled forward a bit but after a few spills that we all laughed at, he ultimately landed right in front of marly, who was smiling out of pure amusement. As per the rules he quietly pulled the blindfold off of his face and axel still had his eyes closed and just before axel moved forward and tried to kiss Marly, he pulled a fish seemingly out of nowhere and axel ended up kissing it instead. We all barely tried to keep our laughs contained as axel made faces after the kiss.

LW: Well axel who do you think it is?

Axel: For some odd reason I taste saltwater, so you idiots put demyx in the circle to screw with me.

LW: Open your eyes to see if you are right.

The moment he opened his eyes the look on his face was priceless.

Axel: GAH! *Starts spitting out the nasty taste in his mouth*

We all laughed for a while until axel sat back down with a peeved expression on his face.

Axel: That was not funny.

LW: I found it funny, Anyway this next dare is from our old friend SomeoneThatExsists and he dares me to pair you guys up and we all must dance in pairs like the cha cha or any ballroom dance. Okay the pairing are as followed. Sora and Kairi.

Sora/Kairi: Yay!

LW: Riku and Namine

Namine/Riku: Okay.

LW: Roxas and Xion.

Roxas/Xion: Okay.

LW: Axel you are working with Demyx

Axel/Demyx: Okay

LW: Luxord you are with Hexst

Hexst/Luxor: okay

LW: Marly you are with Vexen

Vexen: WHAT?!

Marly: Mhmmm…!

LW: Xaldin you are paired up with Lexaeus.

Xaldin/Lexaeus: *nods yes*

LW: Zexion you are with Repliku

Zexion: Fine

LW: Xigbar you are with Xemnas.

Xemnas: Okay seems simple enough

LW: Finally I am paired up with Larxene, if that's okay with you.

Larxene: I am cool with it.

LW: Also to make this more fun we will also sing along with a song that we are dancing to. Let's start and lets do the waltz.

We all got into our pairs and we all got into the positions and the song started to play.

Larxene:

_Take my hand, _

Xion:

_take a breath _

Kairi:

_Pull me close_

Namine:

_and take one step_

Marly:

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

Demyx:

_And let the music be your guide_

Axel:

_Won't you promise me?_

Luxord:

_(Now won't you promise me?)_

Xemnas:

_(That you'll never forget) _

Sora:

_We'll keep dancing _

Repliku

_(To keep dancing)_

Roxas:

_Wherever we go next_

Everyone:

_It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding Someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling The way we do_

_And with every step together We just keep on getting better So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?) Can I have this dance?_

~Continues til the end~

LW: Well that was fun and if I might say you are quite light on your feet larxene.

Larxene: Why thank you.

LW: Finally our last dare is from ColdHardReader. He dares Xemnas to play poker while being tickled. I will play as well. Luxord mind being the dealer?

Luxord: Sure.

Xemnas: *Sits down and Kairi, Xion, and Namine stand right on the sides of him and got ready to start tickleing.*

LW: *I sit down on my side and Larxene got ready to do the same to me* Okay well this is going to take a while I am going to end it here and we'll see who wins. Until next time this is LazerWing, signing out! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Starts laughing as larxene starts to tickle me*


End file.
